


Blue as the Ocean

by Romance_My_Chemical



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Child Abuse, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Gen, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Multi, Sexual Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16616075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romance_My_Chemical/pseuds/Romance_My_Chemical
Summary: Seth grew up in a not-so-great home.





	Blue as the Ocean

kn'fbvkna'lklfn'lknbv'alkdnv'laksn


End file.
